


Love Is All We Need

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Space Husbands, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Spock has been spending far too much time in the lab lately, so when Valentine's Day rolls around, Jim and Len want to get him out of the lab to spend time with them instead. It's just their luck to be bonded with a half-Vulcan who doesn't know what Valentine's Day is...





	Love Is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> written for 2018 McSpirk Holiday Fest! Prompt was: "Despite Spock’s human mother, he had never heard of the earth tradition of Valentine’s Day. Jim and Bones work together to help surprise him and show him how special the day for loving. This could be gifts or cuddles or something else entirely. I just think it’s a cute idea." I sort of followed it :)

“ _CDR Spock, please call CPT Kirk in his office._ ”

LT Uhura’s voice is clear and calm, easing Spock’s attention away from his work in the lab. He punches a few quick keys on the computer, and Kirk’s face appears on the screen, warm and grinning.

“Hello, Captain. What is it you require?” Spock asks.

“ _I just wanted to ask you to meet Dr. McCoy and myself for dinner tonight in my quarters. We just want to see you. You’ve been cooped up in the lab the last few days._ ”

“I have been working on very important calculations in conjunction with Mr. Scott which could improve our fuel efficiency by 15.962%.”

“ _Yes, I’m aware of that, Mr. Spock, but Scotty isn’t working through dinner… and he certainly doesn’t neglect his dinner dates with our lovely chaplain_.”

“Of that, I am well aware. He always leaves promptly at 1745 in order to make their meeting of 1800. He does not, however, always return promptly.”

“ _Why would he?_ ” Kirk grins, “ _I can think of a few times we’ve been less than prompt following one of our dates._ ”

“I would prefer to continue working through. Once this project is done, we can resume our usual dinner dates with the doctor.”

As if summoned, McCoy appears on the screen, irascible as ever, saying, “ _So help me, Spock, if you blow off dinner again-_ “

“I’m sure I would tremble at the threat, doctor, but this project is of great importance to the ship and to Starfleet.”

“ _And you’re of great importance to us, Spock,_ ” Kirk tells him quietly, voice and expression softening, “ _Forgive me for saying so, but I don’t really give a damn about what’s important to Starfleet right now. It’s Valentine’s Day, and I only want to pass a quiet evening with the men I love._ ”

Spock’s resolve wavers. Kirk is always so open with his emotions, with his love for Spock and McCoy. It’s endearing. He simply agrees, “I suppose I can forgo one evening of calculations for you and McCoy.”

“ _Perfect! We’ll meet in my quarters at 1900. That should give both you and McCoy here adequate time to finish any paperwork you may have before tonight._ ”

His smirk is wicked before the image fades away. Spock is, of course, used to such dinners-turned-sexual encounters, but one word didn’t quite make sense to him. He may have heard it in passing while at the Academy and on a variety of other Starfleet ships, but he is unaware of its meaning. Thankfully, he’s in between phases of calculations, and with only a couple of hours until his dinner with Kirk and McCoy, he figures he can do a bit of research instead.

“Computer… what is ‘Valentine’s Day’?”

xXxXx

Len arrives a bit early to Jim’s quarters, having finished all his urgent paperwork and leaving the rest for another day. Jim still sits behind his desk, brow furrowed as he reads his PADD. He looks up when Len enters. The change is incredible. His brow smoothes, his brown eyes lighting up, a bright grin spreading across his face.

“Bones, you’re early. I was just finishing an article on diplomatic relations.”

“Well, lucky for you I did show up early, then. I’m much more interesting than any ol’ article,” Len drawls.

“Even though you are an old article?” Jim teases.

Len gives him a smack and a scowl, but he knows it’s only in jest. That mischievous twinkle in Jim’s eye is enough to soothe Len’s feelings, and his outstretched hand draws Len closer. He sits in Jim’s lap with a soft smile, arm around his neck. Despite their best efforts, the three of them don’t get to spend a great deal of time together. Jim is always working on fixing some crisis, Len is inevitably working on a different crisis, and Spock somehow manages to flit between them trying to help both of them. More often than not, Len and Jim will spend most of their time together. Jim does spend a fair amount of time with Spock, but unless there’s a crisis or they’re bickering, Spock and Len rarely spend time together.

“I’m lookin’ forward to dinner tonight,” Len tells Jim, “I haven’t seen hide nor hair of Spock in nigh on a week now.”

“Yes, he has been very busy with Scotty and that fuel efficiency project.”

“Hmph… well, I notice Scotty has made plenty’a time for that ‘lil chaplain he’s been chasin’ after… and though she’s usually busier’n a lawyer surrounded by Tellarites, I’ve noticed that Miss Mulcahy has made plenty’a time for him, too.”

“They do seem awfully fond of one another, Bones,” Jim smirks, “I think we both know that once Spock gets his mind set on a problem, it’s damn hard to keep him away from it.”

“But he’ll be here tonight… all because you’re an expert at manipulating Vulcans,” Len says warmly.

The door chime sounds, and there’s a quiet _whoosh_ as the door slides open and shut, Spock stepping into the room. He looks as staid as ever, standing straight as a ramrod, hands primly behind his back. Unable to help himself, Len tells him, “How nice of you to join us, Spock.”

“I am perfectly on time. You will find, doctor, if you look at the chronometer, that it is precisely 1900 hours,” Spock replies with his customary tilt of his eyebrow.

“Nice of you to join us in general, I mean. You’ve been holed up in that lab of yours since last week.”

Len can tell Spock wants to retort but holds it back. He simply steps forward, closer to Jim and Len. There’s something odd in his expression, and it takes Len a second longer than Jim to put his finger on it, as Jim asks, “Spock, what’s the matter? You seem a bit bothered.”

“I was unaware of the significance of this ‘Valentine’s Day’, Jim. I am afraid I have not obtained appropriate gifts for the occasion.”

Len speaks up, “Wait a-? You didn’t know what Valentine’s Day is?”

“It is not a holiday celebrated on Vulcan.”

“Well, your mother is Human! Didn’t she ever- hell, I don’t know… didn’t she ever buy your father a gift? Like a-a watch or some kinda Vulcan gizmo?”

Spock’s eyebrow climbs higher.

“While we did celebrate a few Terran holidays, such as Hanukkah, Valentine’s Day was not one of those holidays. From the research I conducted this evening, I understand that is customary to present your loved ones with gifts to show your love.”

“Well, I suppose it is,” Jim agrees, “but it isn’t necessary. Love can be shown in other ways, you know.”

Len sees Spock cock his head at a minute angle, tells him in a gentler tone, “You being here now, willing to give up time in the lab to be with us, that’s showing us your love, darlin’. We don’t need any fancy presents as long we’re all together.”

He holds out his hand, index and middle fingers extended, and Spock closes the space between them in almost no time at all, pressing his fingers to Len’s in a Vulcan kiss. Len curls his fingers around Spock’s and pulls the taller man in for a Human kiss while they’re at it.

xXxXx

A bubble of warmth wells up in Jim’s chest at seeing his two loves kiss each other, the touch of their lips soft and almost tentative, a sign of their not having spent much time together lately. Jim’s hand weaves up through Bones’ hair, fingers gently rubbing at the older man’s scalp. They look so beautiful together.

After a moment, Spock pulls away from his kiss with Bones to press gentle lips to Jim’s, but even with all the time they’ve spent together, Spock kisses him like he’s worried somehow. It’s Jim’s turn to pull away, and he asks, “What’s wrong, Spock? You’re still upset about something.”

“I-… I have been neglecting you both… but particularly Leonard. This research is important, but it is nowhere near as important as either of you and your happiness.”

“Of course we’re not happy when we don’t get to spend time with you, but that doesn’t mean we’re unhappy with you, Spock,” Jim explains, “We just want you to be happy too, and we know sometimes that work is what makes you happy. That’s a relationship, making sure is everyone is happy most of the time.”

“Not all the time?”

“Darlin’, no one can be happy all the time,” Bones speaks up, “If someone’s happy all the time, that means someone else is miserable at least part of the time. Just the way it works.”

“So, if you think you haven’t been showing us enough love lately, now is the time to show it,” Jim adds, “however you think best.”

“I simply wish to spend time with you both in any way I can,” Spock tells them in the softest voice Jim has ever heard him use, leaning first toward Bones, “Leonard… _ashal-adun_ , I wish to relearn you. I wish to remember the exact way in which your heart beats and your lungs breathe. I wish to remember the scent of your skin and the taste of your mouth and the feel of your pulse beneath my fingertips.”

Bones draws him in for a kiss, tongue pressing into his mouth, and whispers, “I’ve missed you too, Spock.”

Another gentle press of their lips, and Spock turns to Jim, saying, “Jim… _ashayam_ , I wish to find peace in your presence. I wish for you to soothe my fears and thoughts, to help me find that peace and calm, to assist me in relearning all I can of Leonard while I relearn the things I have neglected to seek out in you.”

Jim leans forward and kisses Spock more softly than he ever has, tells him in a voice even softer, “It would be my greatest pleasure, my dear.”

“And most importantly… I wish to meld with both of you at the same time.”

“Spock, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bones asks, “That’ll take an awful lot of energy to meld with two people at once.”

“It is easy with both of you.”

He says it with such sincerity that Jim can’t help but believe him. Both Humans have their fingers wrapped around the Vulcan’s, warm contentment slipping into Jim’s system and very likely into Bones’ also.

“That’s a very lovely idea, Spock, and I can’t wait to be with both of you… but do you think we could eat dinner first?” Jim asks cheekily.

Bones gives a snort of laughter, and Spock’s lips curve upward in a small smile. So they eat dinner before retiring to Jim’s bed, all curled around one another, and Spock initiates the mind meld he had promised between the three of them. Jim wishes he had the words to describe how amazing and wonderful it feels to be so closely linked with the two men he loves most in the world. ‘Perfect’ will have to do.


End file.
